Future went to past
by NikkiGilbert180
Summary: Renesmee went to past just because of a mistake.Will her past parents recognise her ? Can She save Bella from James ? Will she live Bella like Cullens ? Can she save Bella from Victoria and Newborn army ? Will Renesmee change anything ? Read to find out how Renesmee and her cousins survive their parents past.{Sorry I suck at summaries}
1. Chapter 1

**{Hey Amigos,this is my new fic of Twilight please review it'll stop me from poking my eyes with a fork}**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**26 years After Renesmee's Birth Forks,**_

_**Washington 21 June 2014**_

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

It's been few years since,I was mother Isabella Cullen and my father Edward Cullen are very happy and together.I can't even call them my parents as they look physically the same age as my birth many things have happen like My both the aunts and uncle's have adopted children,My cousins are of my kind,You see I'm a half-human vampire.I'm eldest all of my Alice and Uncle Jasper's daughter Amber Jasmine Cullen,she was the second child in the Cullen family after has long wavy Brown hair with bangs and chocolate brown she was adopted by my aunt and was actually founded by the Denali coven,they are one of our friends,they helped us when Volturi came for other aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett,they had adopted twins,fraternal twins one was a boy and other was a Rosalie named them both,Boy's name was Lucas Eric Cullen while girl's name was Lillian Emmalie Cullen,they both had beautiful blue eyes and dark hair.  
My cousin sister Amber was engaged to one of my wolf friends Seth Clearwater,as he had imprinted on uncle Jasper was very mad when he heard her little princess has been imprinted everything is calm and cool and Amber and Seth were engaged much to Uncle Jasper's dismay,but uncle Jasper know that he wouldn't want to see Amber with anybody else except Seth,Jacob had also imprinted on me but we aren't engaged,we are just in dating and Lily are still single.  
Today me and my cousins went for hunting.I caught some mountain loins while Lucas went for grizzly bears and Lily and Amber went for elks and deers.  
We were in our way of going home when we ran into a non-vegetarian vampire he was wearing a Volturi robe and a crest,He has dirty blonde hair with crimson red eyes and was inhumanly pale and was probably in his early 20s,he was smiling crookedly at us & said "you are kids of Cullens aren't you ?" we looked at each other,all of us were unsure what to do next."Yes we are" I said as I was eldest of them.  
"Very well then,I'm sorry it isn't anything personal just a test" He said and flicked his hand before we could do anything a white light flashed in front of us and after that I blacked out.

I woke up my back was wet and arching,all I could see was darkness.I sat up and realized that I was in woods,I looked around and saw Amber,Lucas and Lily.  
"Amber wake up...Lucas...Lily" I shook them up.  
"Urgh..what the hell May...I don't wanna get up"Lucas said while Lily and Amber they all opened there eye's,they all had a bewilder expression.  
"Where the hell are we?"Lucas asked us once we were all wide and awake.  
"We are in woods"Amber said in a obivious tone."Ok in woods...but where ?" Lily said,  
"That is what we have to find out?" I said to them.  
"What time it is ?" Lily asked us.  
"6:45 pm"Lucas replied."We were out for at least 8 hours?"  
I looked down and saw I was wearing a black tank top under my jeans-jacket and skinny jeans.I patted my pocket nervously and felt my phone,I took out my phone,I remembered not having it.  
I pulled it out and read the date 10 November 2008.  
It can't be possible as today is 21 June 2041.  
"Guys,look at this" I said frantically pointing towards my all froze,"Oh...you guys got me it's a joke"Lucas said."No,we aren't kidding anybody it's the reality" Amber said to him."Maybe I'm dreaming,we all are...pinch me"Lucas said and Lily gladly pinched him."Ow..iI was just saying" he mumbled.  
"Guys focus" Amber scolded them."I think that Blonde Guy is behind all this".  
"Yeah your probably right,but this means we are stuck in wrong place and in wrong time" Lily reminded that non-vegetarian vampire appeared in front of us.  
"Wait,kids I'm not here to hurt you I'm just here because,I messed up with you" He said to us,his Crimson red eyes flashed few emotions of guilt."You mean,you didn't do it with purpose ?" Lily asked him."No it was a mistake,You are Cullen Kids aren't you?" He said.  
"May we ask who are you ?" Amber asked him."Pardon me,I'm Peter Roberts" he introduced himself.  
"I'm Renesmee Cullen,that is Amber Cullen and those two are Lucas and Lily Cullen" I said pointing at them.  
"Yeah,as good as it is knowing you take us back" Lucas said rudely to him."Lucas behave" Lily hissed.  
"I would but I can't because I need at least one month to recharge my powers."  
"What you are kidding right? what would we do here ?!" Amber exclaimed.  
"You and me are stuck in wrong place kids,I'm sorry -" He said to us."Stop calling us kids we are at least 26" I said to him.  
"Ok guys you have to trust me,I'm only way that could take you home,at your time."  
"Yeah but,how could we know that we can trust you ?" Lucas asked him,narrowing his eyes,Then he looked at us"He obviously isn't a veggie come we can trust him?".  
"I just changed my diet few weeks ago,I'm trying to control myself in front of humans, and I'm truly sorry for what I did and I want to offer you something" He said,  
"We don't trust you,how would we know that you aren't a spy from Volturi? Heck you were wearing a Volturi crest and robe" Amber acussed of him.  
"Ok here's the deal you and me both are stuck here,you all have to trust into this" he said.  
"Ok,what's the deal ?" I said,while all of them looked at me in disbelief,"No May what are you doing? We can't trust him" Amber said to me,while Lucas and Lily agreed."Guys..we are stuck in wrong pace at wrong time,but we have to trust him here he's the only way we could go back home." I said while Amber signed and then Lily spoke"ok we trust you Ness..not him,but because you trust him we have to trust him too." and she looked at Lucas and he merely just nodded.  
"What's the deal ?" Lucas asked him,"It's more like an offer,I want you to come with me in fork,live with me till we are gone" Peter said to us."We would have come with you but we will live with our parents" Amber said,"Yeah but Amber,wat would we say 'Hey we came from future,we are your kids'they won't believe us,we have no choice rather to accept the offer." Lily said to us and I nodded "yeah and beside we don't have anywhere else to go." I tried to reason with and Lucas sighed and nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

15 NOVEMBER 2008 It's been few days since me and my cousins along with Peter were living here,In Forks and Lily have adjusted well but Lucas and Lily are still uncertain and they still blame Peter for sending us in past.I really don't blame Amber because,her fiancé and a good friend of us,Seth Clearwater is there and as Amber has explained us imprintees can't stay apart from I was missing Jake but I wasn't blaming had enrolled us in Forks high School and we'll be starting school on 17 November.  
From what I've heard from my Aunt's and Uncle's,my parents met this I wasn't going to change anything as the story will change everything in my parent's life.  
"OK Guys gather up here" Peter called us and we all gather up in the living days before Peter had taken up a small house near the woods.  
"Ok let's revise,You all are and Lucas are twin,obviously Nessie and Amber are our Cousins From Atlanta and our parents died in a tragic accident and I,Peter Roberts became your Gaurdian."We all nodded,Me and Lily have become accepted Peter and maybe trust him a bit whereas Amber and Lucas only trust him all headed towards the Forks High School.  
We parked our cars which was gifted by Peter to us in the parking area,and entered the building to take our was well and good until the lunch when we had seen our parents,This couldn't end well.I took out my phone and texted them to guard their mind as my father,Edward Cullen would have read our minds.  
'God it's going to be a long day.' I thought.  
We were talking and joking when I heard them talking.  
Alice Cullen "Guys,Notice those new kids ?" Edward asked us and we nodded and he continued "They have strange minds,I mean I can only read them partly and it's sort of irritating"  
"Yeah Edward's right,I had one of the class with the girl with Blue eyes and Girl with bronze hair,I sort of saw them in my vision" I informed them while they all looked at me with a confused expression."Sort of ? as in ?" Jasper asked me,"I saw them partly,my vision was almost like a blur." I said and then Edward said "maybe they are wolves" Emmett suggested us,"No they don't smell like dogs..infact they almost don't smell like humans to me except that brown-haired girl but then again she smells odd to me" Rosalie said to us,while I all looked at them and then I noticed that brown-haired girl wearing a wedding ring in her right hand."Guys look at that brown-haired girl's right hand" As if that girl heard us she reacted."What Alice ?" Jasper asked .I took out my phone and texted them 'She was wearing a wedding ring,I'm texting just cuz that girl with brown eyes reacted as if she heard us'.They looked at me and nodded.  
Then the bell rang and we went to our own classes,I had my English class with were sitting in our usual seats,when the new girl with Blue eyes and the girl with bronze hair came in."Ah..Miss Roberts and Miss Roberts,you two are sisters ?" Mr. asked them and they nodded and blue-eyed girl said "Cousins"and Mr. asked their names "Hi I'm Lillian Emmalie Roberts and I'll be studying with you throughout the highschool years.I have one twin brother you may know him as Lucas Roberts" That blue-eyed girl or should say Lily said."Hi, I'm Renesmee Carlie C-Roberts and because it's a mouthful name you can call me May or Carlie or Nessie and I have a twin too her Name is Amber Roberts" said the bronze hair both sat together and the teacher started teaching.  
I took one piece of paper and wrote,'Jasper can you sense their emotions ?' and passed paper to Jasper and he nodded ''They smell strange don't they ?'' he whispered to me,"Yeah,infact they smell like..like" Jasper and I said in a unison "Vampire."  
"But their eyes aren't gold like us or red like non-vegetarians,how come they are vampire's?" I asked him,hoping he would know something."I don't know we should contact Carlisle" he said while I nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So,you all are telling me that there are vampires besides us?"Carlisle asked "Yes Carlisle,those kids are surely vampires" I said to him."Yeah,but Alice they didn't had gold or even red eyes like other vampires " Edward said to me.I was about to say more but I stopped because I had one vision,It was Chief Swan's daughter,she was beautiful naturally,Then vision changed to that new girl Renesmee and her siblings Amber,Lily and Lucas with a guy who had honey eyes,they all were talking to us.  
"Alice what did you see ?" I heard Jasper ask me,by now he was beside me,I could feel him.  
"We are going to see them...in two days,they are vampires,but they aren't like us" I said to them as my vision ended.  
"But Alice what about that Chief's daughter Isabella ?" Edward asked me."If you ask me,It isn't anything bad except The new kids meeting us part" Emmett said.  
"We just have to wait for the right time" Carlisle said.  
"Wait?! They could be danger for all we know" Rosalie exclaimed.  
"No Rosalie,it seems they can't sense us or something like that and they don't seem Harmful for us" Edward said.  
"We all saw their eyes didn't have gold or crimson colour like normal vampires,they could be harmful" Rosalie said.  
"We-" I was cut off by a vision,I saw Renesmee and then vision blurred then changed to Lily and Blurred again and same happened with Amber and Lucas and then I saw Isabella Chief's daughter and then vision changed where me and Jasper were talking to Amber.  
"Alice what did you see ?" Carlisle asked me "I saw a vision where Renesmee,Amber,Lucas and Lily were talking with us,Guys it can't be just a simple vision I think they have some connection to us in the future."  
"Maybe Alice's right we should get to know them" Esmé said speaking for the first time she's been in the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**{Review!Review!Review! please pretty please !}**


	2. Bella meets Cullens andRoberts ?

**Hey guys,I'm updating finally right so whoever had read my stories thank you and I would like to thank XxSaphirezxX for reviewing.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**November 18 2008**_

_**Forks,washington**_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

"Nessie,What would you do when you meet Aunt Bella ?" Lily asked me,I looked at her.I didn't even realize that I would have to face my past mother in her human form,Hell! I didn't even thought what would I do when I will meet past Jake.

"I don't know...I think we should be her friends" I said to nodded,"Nessie..can't we be friends with our past parents too..I mean wouldn't it be nice to know how were they before they met us.I mean remember the day Lucas was fooling around asked us How it would be knowing your parents before they knew us ? I still have to find an answer." She said.

"I do too" I said and looked at each other.

"Hey what are you two talking about ?" Amber said as she and Lucas entered the living room.

"Lucas remember the day you were fooling around and asked us how would it be knowing our parents before they knew us ? What would be your answers" I asked them.

"Well...I would say it's sucks" Lucas said,"And I would say it's hard" Amber answered.

"Guys..have you even thought knowing them before jumping to conclusions ?" Lily asked,"You know Lily it's just Peter's fault,because of him we are here,I mean we can trust him and he's taking care of us but what is happening to our present parents ? huh aren't they like..worring about us ?" Lucas said,I noticed Peter was standing behind Amber and Lucas.

"Well they aren't aware you are gone,they just think there's something missing" Peter said.

Lucas looked at him and walked Amber turned to him "Well,even though you brought me back to past...you have been,very trustworthy and understanding,I don't have anything to hold against you,ignoring the fact you brought me here away from my family and fiancé who won't even remember me...anyways,I trust you,so thanks for taking care of me and my cousins" Amber said and went to her room.

"Don't mind them,Peter they are just not best at opening to other people like me and Nessie...so,bear with us" Lily said to him.

"As much as we would love to spend time with you...we have school" I said to them.

We all got ready and went to School in our we reached school I saw my mom's truck that she used to have before she married dad.

As if Lily knew what was I was thinking she kept her on my shoulder."Be happy it isn't him" she said and I knew by him she meant what I knew Jacob used to love my mom,Yeah it's sort of creepy that me and him are in love now,but past Jacob doesn't even know I exist.

"Just let's go..and remember what we discussed this morning,just keep it in mind" I said as we all entered.

"Hey Nessie !,Amber ! Have you met new girl,Bella ?" We turned around to see Eric Northman,I remembered mom mentioning him,that he used to have crush on her,well I can see that clearly.

"Nessie ? as in Loch Ness Monster ?" Mo-Bella said,Edward could read my mind from anywhere.

"No...it's just a nickname,Well Hi,I'm Renesmee C-Roberts" I introduced myself to her.I can't believe that,it's her in her human form,I have the same chocolate brown eyes,she had in her human life.

"Hi,I'm her twin sister Amber Jasmine Roberts,call me Amber" Amber said to her and smiled,little did if Bella knew why Amber was smiling like she knew Bella.

"Twins?You don't look-alike ?" She said."We are fraternal twins" Amber answered.

"What do you have for class ?" I asked her,she looked at her schedule "I have Trig" she said and I nodded "We do too" Amber and I said in unison.

The rest of the me and Amber talked to Bella and believe me she is my new best friend,not that she wasn't in present,Whole day Mike and Eric followed us around.

We were in the way to cafeteria,Bella opened up to us a bit."Bella meet our cousins Lily and Lucas,they are twins too" I said to her,"Hi" She said shyly to them."Hey Bella" They both said in an unison."So,you all live together in one house ? What about your parents ?" She asked,and here we have to lie to her."Um...our parents died in a tragic car accident" Amber lied and there was an awkward silence.

"Hey Mike met my home girl Bella ?" Eric said as he sat down,besides Bella.

"Your home girl ?"Mike asked him,then Tyler came and kissed her on cheek and pulled Mike's chair and said "My home girl" and ran laughed awkwardly "Guess,it's first grade all over again,you are the shining new toy" Bella smiled Suddenly a flash blinded me and Bella,I could faintly hear 'smile',"Sorry I needed a candid for feature" Angela said to us.

"Feature's dead Angela,don't bring it up again"Eric said to Angela,"I got your back baby" Eric said.

"Guess,I'll run another editorial on teen drinking" disappointed,Angela said.

"You can always write about eating disorder or speedo paddling on swimming team" Bella I noticed that Bella wasn't listening us at all,she was focusing on Cullen's .

"Who are they ?" She asked."The Cullens" Angela answered.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids...they moved away from Alaska like two years ago and they are together,like together...the blonde one Rosalie and Dark big guy Emmett,I think it's not even legal yet" Jessica said while Bella kept looking at them.

"Jess,they aren't actually related" Angela hissed at her.

"Ok..that dark brown-haired girl is Alice,she's really weird and the Blonde who looks like he's in pain is Jasper,They are together . Cullen's like this Foster dad/matchmaker" Jessica said.

"Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela all D-Edward entered the cafeteria,of course Bella was looking at him.

"That's Edward Cullen,He's totally gorgeous but apparently,no one here is good enough for I care" Jessica said,something tells me she does care."Anyway don't waste your time" She said,"I wasn't planning on it." Bella said but she peeked a bit to see Cullens.

Till the end of the day me and Bella had become sort of best friends.

For few days Edward didn't show up,he's probably with Denali Coven,hunting mountain loins there to fulfill his thirst.

The day Edward came back,it was the first time him and Bella bonded in Biology and real had talked first time.

Everything was fine until the end of was in slow motion,one moment Bella was keeping her things in truck and another a blue van was careening out of control,coming towards her,The van was about to hit Bella and her truck when Edward came and knocked her down and stopped van from crushing her,which formed a dent in the and my siblings could see this just because we are Half vampires.

"Bella are you okay ?" Angela asked her."Somebody call the ambulance".

That day I went to Bella's house with Amber "Hey Bella,I know I should have called you or texted you before I came but I was so worried about you...so,here I am" I said and chuckled awkwardly."Oh...Hi,come in" She said awkwardly too.

"So,Bella are you all right,I would have come to see you but Peter,my brother 's very overprotective of us" I said to her and nodded.

After an hour when,we were done,We said our bye's to Bella and went to Robert mansion.

I saw everyone had worried expression on their faces,Me and Lily looked at eachother."What happened ?Why do you all look so worried" I asked them,"Rosalie and Emmett saw Amber and Lucas hunt" Peter said,"What ?!" Amber exclaimed while I was wide eyed."Now,they want to meet us" Lily said,she looked liked someone has asked her kidney.

"What should we do now ? we can't just say 'hey,we are half human-vampire and your future kids',we can't-can't" Lily broke into tears,Lucas hugged her and she cried on his shoulder.

"Don't cry Lily we'll just make up a story or something like that" I said and they looked at me,"What ?" Amber asked and I nodded "Leave it all to me" I said.

The next day after school,we all went to Cullen mansion.

"Welcome,I'm Carlisle Cullen,Please come inside" Carlisle said and took us to living room and we all settled down.

"First of all as you may know I'm Carlisle,This is my wife Esmé,and They are my adoptive Children,Edward-"He nodded towards us,"Rosalie,Emmett,Alice and Jasper" Carlisle said gesturing at everyone."Hey Renesmee and Amber !I've seen we are going to be great friends"

"Hello I'm Peter and they are my siblings,Renemee-"I nodded at them,"Amber-" She said "Hi","-Lucas and Lily" they nodded as well.

"Well pardon me but you don't look-alike" Carlisle said to us,"Yes Carlisle we aren't actually related except Lily and Lucas they are twins" Peter said.

"Well as you may know,your brother Lucas was seen by my daughter hunting,I just have to ask you all one thing,How come they are vampires yet they got human features ?" Carlisle asked us,"Well,it would be better if Renesmee would explain" Peter said as he gestured form to me to continue,"Me and my siblings except Peter are half-human vampires,before you say anything it is possible" I said as Carlisle was about to interrupt me,"as I was saying,me and my siblings are half-human vampires,our mother's were human while our father's were Vampires Amber,Lucas and Lily's mother died while mine survived,the happiness was short-lived as volturi killed our parent's because they thought we were immortal children,my dad however was alive and took us and to Peter and from then we have been together,but my dad died shortly because volturi had found him and since then we were running from volturi" I said,"We are sorry for your lost" Esmé said "Don't be,it isn't your fault" Amber said.

"Well we are sorry but we have to go" Lily said,"Oh dear we would like it if you stayed" Esmé offered,"Not today Esmé but sure we would like it,some another day" I said.

After saying our bye's we went to our mansion.I couldn't help but think about the problems which would be coming along with our lie.

Days passed by,me and my siblings got to know our past parents very well.I could say my mom is my best friend, that she wasn't in future but here it's like different with though it's fun here I'm still worried about our future ,Bella came to know 'vampire' secret and everything was well and house was like our second house in fact I think me and my cousins live here mostly than in our so-called 'house'.

Finally the day came when Bella was officially going to meet Cullens and Alice just got us 'Roberts' tag along with them so that Bella could meet us all.

"Are you all sure that we should be here ?" I asked we were in kitchen trying make some food for Bella to eat.  
"Of course you all should be your like family now,you all are,so if we are gonna meet Bella we'll meet I thought she was your friend Nessie" Esmé said to me."She is I just thought we shouldn't be intruding" I said "Oh that's nonsense dear" Esmé said while I nodded.

"Do you even think she's italian ?" Rosalie asked disinterestly."Well yeah her name's Bella" Emmett said as if to say 'duh'.

_When Bella arrived..._

We were watching Verdi's "La Traviata: Libiamo ne' lieti calici" and making Italiano for ' when she arrived."Hello Bella we are making Italiano for you" Esmé said while smiling,Bella looked at Edward to introduce her."She's Esme my mother of intents and purposes"

"Bon Giorno " It sounded like a question to me than a greeting,well she must be very wouldn't if they are in a house full of vampires and shoot me a look as if to say 'really you gonna say that' I just shrugged.

"Molto Bene !" Esmé said.  
"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle said and then there was an awkward pause.  
"I hope your hungry"Esme said,"Oh of course " Bella started but was cut off by Edward "- She already ate" Bella shoots a look towards Edward when Rosalie shatters bowl she was holding."Perfect" Rosalie said and stepped aside."I just assumed - because you don't eat, you know.." Bella explained awkwardly.  
"Of course. That was very considerate of you." Carlisle said.

"Ignore her. I do." Edward said referring to Rosalie.

"Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rosalie said exaggerated

"I would never, ever tell anyone" Bella said.

"She knows that." Carlisle said.  
"The problem is, you two have gone public now, so.." Emmett trailed off, "No, she should know" Rosalie said,"The entire family and maybe Roberts will be implicated if this ends up badly" Rosalie said to Bella ,I was surprised that she even thought about Roberts since we haven't known them too long as in their past too long.

"... Badly?" This hangs in the air, uncomfortably. Edward can't look at said then realising "Oh. Badly. Like, where I become a meal."

Emmett chokes back laughter. Edward grins. Wraps his arm around Bella. Even Esmé has to , exasperated, heads back into the kitchen. Emmett shrugs, goes after her.

"Hi, Bella!" says Alice from the balcony as she leaps over the rail, holding a bouquet of wildflowers while Jasper follows her. She bounces forward to kiss Bella's cheek and hands Bella the wildflowers.

" I'm Alice. You do smell good."

"Alice." Edwards says.

" It's alright, Bella and I are going to be great friends.

"And you're Jasper, right?" Bella said extending her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."Jasper says But he shies away from her hand.

"You won't hurt her, Jasper." Alice said encouragingly but Jasper isn't that sure.

" I'll give you a tour of the house." Edward said as he took Bella's hand and guided her.

"Well what would we do of food ?" Emmett asked.  
"Well we can eat it" Amber said.  
"Oh can you ? but aren't you all like half vampires ?" Carlisle asked us with curiosity.

"Yeah but we are human too and basically with a good blood diet we need human food too to survive" Lily explained.

"Would you mind doing some tests with me ? " Carlisle asked us.

"No we won't but we can tell you some common facts" I suggested and he nodded and gestured us to continue.  
"We half humans grow at rapid speed,I mean at 7 I looked like 17" Lily stated."Wow,it's intriguing " Carlisle some intriguing facts we 'Roberts' went to our houses.

Everything was well and fine but that's what we all thought.

**Please Review guys ! I would appreciate a lot.**


	3. Authors Note

Sorry I have gotten the worst writers block for the story but I'll try to write as soon as possible just so you know when I open wordpad I see everything blank so just hold on I'll be up in some this wasn't an update either so I'm feeling guilty because I can't writers block.


End file.
